Plasticizers may be used to improve the flexibility of some polymeric materials. As an example, a plasticizer additive may improve the flexibility of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material in order to provide a sufficient degree of flexibility to allow the PVC material to be used for a particular application. For example, a plasticizer additive may provide sufficient flexibility to a PVC material to allow the PVC material to be used as an insulating material for wires/cabling of information technology hardware. In some applications, such as immersion cooling of information technology hardware, leach-out of plasticizer additives may result in degradation of the material properties of PVC-insulated wires/cabling.